forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dapplegate
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Gems, jewelry. | currency = | comrefs = | government = Plutocracy | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = Yes | locations = Yes | organizations = Yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Dapplegate was a large independent town in the Border Kingdoms. Geography The town was located on the north-eastern border of Bedorn on the south shore of the River Scelptar. Government Dapplegate was governed by a council of forty merchants. They held council in the Council Hall, a small keep located next to the Place of Arrows. Trade Dapplegate was home to a wide variety of crafters. It's location made it a center for import/export businesses, importing trade goods from Calimshan and goods from across the Border Kingdoms were exported from the towns large port district. The Place of Arrows was the large central marketplace of Dapplegate. It was surrounded by a ring of eight ponds, which were themselves surrounded by a waist-high wall and was used by the merchants as water holes for their draft animals. Defenses The north bank of the River Scelptar, and the marshes between Dapplegate and the Shining Sea, were populated by Lizardfolk and Mudmaws. Therefore, there was a large demand for hired guards for merchant barges and caravans, and more than six mercenary companies bases were located in the town. Inhabitants * Tilbar Tarnalar, council member and owner of Tarnalar's Tipple, originally from Sword Coast North. * Master Merchant Nurath Cheldin, council member and moneylender, originally from Calimshan. * Danchilaer the Mad Mage, a renegade mage from Halruaa who lived in Dapplegate for four hundred years. Rumoured to be either long-lived or undead. Rumors Quarlin's Tomb, the resting place of the Halruaan wizard, was allegedly near to Dapplegate. Appendix Further Reading * * References Connections Category:Locations in the Border Kingdoms Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements